


Saint Isumi

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Pye's prompt 'Saint Tail' in BG chat</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saint Isumi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pye's prompt 'Saint Tail' in BG chat

Waya was already in a foul mood as he stomped up the stairs to his apartment. 

Karaoke had been a total wash. The girls were all vapid childhood friends of Shindou's, who blatantly ignored him in favor of fawning over Touya. And Touya, the bastard, didn't even have the common courtesy of utterly embarrassing himself as Waya had not so secretly been hoping. He sang soft, moving ballads that had the girls (and Shindou!) swooning. Waya was so nauseated he could barely remember the words to 'Linda, Linda, Linda' when it was his turn.

Begging off drinks afterwards, Waya had been certain that the combination of sake and Touya's face would have resulting in Waya hitting something. With his luck it would have been Akari-chan.

And so when Waya slammed open the door to his apartment to find it being robbed, he was not in the mood to be forgiving. 

"What the fuck do you think you're you doing?" Waya demanded.

"Uh," the shadowy figure yelped. "Uhh. Waya. You're--um. This isn't. Mou…"

Waya's brow furrowed and he reached to turn on the lights. He stared straight at Isumi, and now that he could actually see him, he wished he couldn't.

He flicked the switch back off.

"Isumi-san," Waya managed, squeezing his eyes shut to block out what he had just seen. "You're wearing a…." Somehow, 'top hat' wasn't the right way to end that sentence (especially since 'black body suit with frilly skirt and diving neck line' was more appropriate), but seeing as his brain had officially exploded, that was all he had.

Isumi saved him the trouble of being coherent. "Kuwabara-sensei made me do it! He said that which has been taken wrongly must be returned rightly."

"By you." Waya clarified blankly. "In a skirt."

Isumi might have blushed, but the room was still dark and Waya wasn't brave enough to turn the lights back on yet. "He said it would build endurance."

"In my apartment?" His voice became a little shrill as he began to notice the nice effect the moonlight was having on Isumi's exposed biceps. 

"Well. Kuwabara-sensei said you took a kifu out of the Institute archive, but I couldn't find it, under all the take away containers, so I cleaned up a little and took out your trash. And then I figured I should do your dishes while I was at it, so you'd have something to eat breakfast on tomorrow." 

The image of Isumi bent over his sink, pink skirt swaying as he worked, long black gloves scrubbing month old ramen noodles off a pot assaulted him, and Waya decided the universe at large hated him. Which was, of course, why he started to get hard.

Waya, gritting his teeth, closed the door and locked it. As he advanced on Isumi with an air of unmovable determination, he cursed Kuwabara, Touya, the Institute, Go Players everywhere, and everyone at TV Arashi, who had helped make Saint Tail possible. 

At least, Waya reasoned, pinning Isumi against the wall and putting the top hat on his own head, he didn't dress up like the nun. Because that would just be weird.


End file.
